How does Hate blossom into Love?
by Project X
Summary: Prequel to 'I didn't know I had it in me.' One-Shot, Rain remembers the night that Jill Valentine saves her and her brother's live. She is still having wet dreams of Wesker even after the fact. She begins to contemplate what she wants. Light or Darkness?


**( This is a prequel to 'I didn't know I had it in me.'and it acures before 'The Rain and The Sun' so don't expect them to be nice to each other in it...yet. Happy Birthday to all my fans! *Blows party horn* Now say happy birthday to all my characters...including Rain!This is dedicated to all those who entered my contest...*Sniffs* I love you guys! Group hug!) **

"_**How does hate blossom into love?"**_

_The glowing of the lowering sun rippled off of the surface of the ocean. You could smell the salty sea water from where I sat on the porch swing. The condo on the beach was the perfect place to think. I loved this place it was so peaceful and beautiful. I swung back and forth as the sun lowered farther into the ocean. The waves could be heard washing in and out of the sandy beach. The crabs rustled in said sand making homes and hatching eggs. I hummed along with the breeze as I rubbed my stomach. The crabs weren't the only ones expecting eggs. The thought made me feel a kick in my gut. My little girl was just like her mother, a Redfield who couldn't sit still. I giggled at the thought as a song came to mind._

"_Close eyes little girl your a princess now, you own this world. Twirling in your twirly dress, your the loveliest of all the rest. You build your castles in the sky, the stars reflecting off your eyes. The angels sing on silver clouds, and no one screams, cries or shouts. Set apart this dream, set apart this dream for me." I sang 'Set apart this dream' by Fly Leaf as I rubbed my bump where my little girl lay._

_I couldn't possibly feel happier. I finally had a family of my very own and this perfect view along with them. Then I heard the door creak from behind me and in an instant I felt __**his **__arm drape around me as he sat on the porch swing closely beside me. His other free hand landed on my bump where his daughter resided. The warmth radiated off of him making my bliss feel complete._

"_Singing her to sleep again I see." He purred rubbing noses with me. His silk skin felt wonderful against mine as he did and I took a deep calming breath._

"_Yes it seems she's getting more restless closer to birth." I informed him my head leaning on his shoulder as he messaged my bump._

"_She is just excited to see her mother, dear heart." He explained nuzzling me against him as his eyes turned to the red burning sun set. The perfect reflection echoed in both our burning red eyes._

"_More like excited to bicker with her father about the most idiotic of things like her mother." I giggled and he chuckled his eyes returning to me as he played with my long auburn locks._

"_I imagine she will." He smiled, but not a smirk, not a sadistic smile, not even an amused smile, just a smile. A rare sight indeed but I knew that he was capable of it even if he didn't. He looked ravishing with a smile and a genuine one. This little girl, his little girl was already changing him and she wasn't even born yet. I could only imagine how she would change him when she giggled or smiled. It was a heavenly thought. But as my mind wondered to how a Wesker Redfield crossover would look his lips locked on mine. A sweet sensation that tasted like heaven. His lips so warm and delicate. The perfect kiss._

_**XXXXXXXXX**_

"Gah!" I breathed deeply as I gripped my wetting bed sheets. This was the 5th dream like this I've had this week alone.I gripped the sheets tightly as I let my eyes adjust to the dimly lit room. My hair clung to my drenched forehead. After my eyes adjusted and I could see the ceiling above me I slowly sat up in my bed to see I had sweated all over the sheets again even though the temperature in the room was below freezing. I sighed as I swung my lower body over the bed my feet touching the carpeted floor. My body had been completely soaked in my sweat. I sighed putting my face in my hands. Why was HE in my head? Why? It was 2 years now since I left him. I was home, with my family. The only person missing who had saved my brother's live and mine was supposedly dead. But I didn't believe that, if you can survive the mansion and Raccoon City than you can survive a fall. The only thing was is that if she did survive the fall I know what happened to her, and I wouldn't wish that fate even upon my greatest enemy. I could remember that night as if it was a nightmare I just had replaying in my mind over and over and over again.

_2 years ago, 2008 Spencer Estate._

_It was lightning outside. The huge glass windows kept the rain outside yet the light streaks still fed into the room like ravenous beasts, like the beast that every time the lightning broke in you could see his red glowing eyes._

_The blonde man stood tall and you could clearly see the difference his new virus had on him. At one time he was still small looking, slim even. Now however he looked like he had been taking steroids and don't get me started on his new leather fetish. The man was a joke compared to how he used to be and I missed the old him. The one that was just clever and evil not completely mad. Kyle, Krauser, and Steve were dead. Ada along with HUNK went missing, and Sherry had been sent some where safe. I was the last of his little 'Freaks and Geeks' army. Being the last was not good for me, being a one man army for the man who once carried my heart but now holds only the emotion of anger was not good for me. It wasn't good..._

_I was basically hiding my form in the shadows of the library as Wesker was questioning Spencer. I knew the old man well as I had encountered his younger counter part that had tested on David nearly 2 years ago._

_I watched hidden as the man's temper did him in and he completely destroyed what was left of the other's frail form. The old man's chest was covered in blood and filled with a fist instead of a heart. I didn't catch the conversation but I figured it was about the Wesker Children. I knew about them because I had once had a conversation with Spencer's counterpart, not a nice conversation but...since when is it ever nice talking to a megalomaniac. I would certainly say never._

"_Rain." I heard the darker man's voice call to my hidden form. My cloak sprang to life as I walked up to him, he was now in front of the window and I was at his side. My face hidden by sunglasses and my body covered by a cape and cowl. I felt as dark as I appeared but knew better. I still had not fully stained my hands with his business, I still held hope. Never would I give in...again. "Were leaving, I have had enough of this pitiful human's retched sight." He growled as he turned to me his eyes boring into my form._

_My face was unemotional and unquestioning as I turned from him only to feel strong hands on my shoulders._

"_You already knew, didn't you?" He hissed into my ear as his chest was against my back. I took a deep breath before nodding, I always knew exactly what he meant._

"_His counter part told me." As I answered his hands gripped my shoulders tightly almost to breaking the bones under them. I bit my lip not allowing him to know my pain._

"_Why did you not find that portent enough to inform me of your knowledge?" He growled his tone becoming lower his breath hotter against my neck._

"_You wouldn't have believed me if I told you, I would have been wasting my breath. Also if you had believed me I would be as dead as Spencer is right now." I explained pushing him off of me as I headed back towards the door. His smoke like form appeared in front of me stopping me in my tracks._

"_I would have not killed you Rain and you know it." He argued stepping closer to me as I stepped back not wanting to play his games like so many times before. I was in no mood._

"_No I don't know that." I simply said passing his form only to get flung back landing on the floor near Spencer's blood. This time it was my turn to growl lighting my eyes a flame. _

"_I do not know what has gotten into you since Kyle's death Rain but you will listen to me and obey me as you did before. I am losing my patience with you and your incessant attitude." Wesker said darkly as his form in a second was over mine boot to my side shoving me as I felt my ribcage was broken and healing again._

"_I WILL NOT OBEY YOU!" I yelled all of the anger I had pent up being released. I couldn't take it any more, this was it. I felt my blood boil and Kyle's last words bubble into my head. 'Break free little Wolf, break free.' Her voice coated in blood as her father left her to die in a fiery pit of nothingness. " I HAVE HAD ENOUGH!" My voice became louder as I was at my feet again pushing against Wesker sending him into the wall. Tears stained my eyes as anger over flowed inside of me. "I am not your pet, servant, puppet, play thing, or...or...GAH! I am nothing to you! You are nothing to me! I HATE YOU with every fiber of my being! I'm a goddamn Redfield and I'm going to stay that way for as long as I live!" My screaming and shouting had become tear filled and Wesker was over me in a second expressionless._

"_Rain..." His voice sounded caring but the fact his hands were now in his pocket taking out a syringe proofed other wise. "It seems my daughter instilled more self control within you after her demise. I will have to correct that, perhaps you will be the first to try the perfected form of Ouoroboros." As my eyes widened and I felt a new tear fall from my eyes as he spoke to me like some kind of specimen I found myself fighting against his grip on my body like a child. He had become even stronger with his new virus and I was no match for him, but still I was the closest to his equal. I struggled and struggled as the needle neared my neck. Wesker getting tired of my struggles pressed harder on the two wrists he held with one hand._

_I looked into his eyes as the needle was on my neck and I still felt hope inside me, "I'm still a Redfield and I'll always hate you. Even if you think your safe from me I will kill you. Even if you think theres no chance I will find you and rip you apart slowly. My brother will not be the one to hear you scream in death. Sending you to hell will be my job and I'll be close behind after words. Kyle's death will not be in vein." I narrowed my eyes as I spoke slowly feeling the effects of the liquid. Wesker only gripped harder breaking my wrists completely. I did not yell or scream as both infernos meant for the first time with equal hatred. We were both alone, we had both seen Hell, and we were both far beyond human. But I would never be the same as him. But that also didn't mean I didn't wish things were the way they were again...so I could feel his lips against mine again._

_Then in the blink of an eye the liquid flew as the syringe shattered thanks to the masterful skill of a 5 star marks man's bullet. I gasped as I turned to see my brother and Jill Valentine at the large double doors staring at Wesker through their scopes. For the first time in years I genially smiled and started crying tears of joy. My hope, my savior, my hero, my knight in shining armor had arrived. Along with his beautiful comrade in arms._

"_Wesker! Let my sister go!" I heard Chris' deeper voice yell as him and Jill came closer ready to strike like the hunting eagles they were. Ready to kill the panther and take their revenge._

"_CHRIS!" I yelled happiness ever present in my voice as my eyes glinted staring at his much more muscular side. Chris, like Wesker had bulked up considerably. I wondered maybe if it was to save me._

"_Don't worry Rain I'm not letting him take you this time!" He cried back as his eyes narrowed at the Tyrant the storm outside becoming more ever present._

_Wesker began to laugh at the comment now as my eye lids began to get heavy from getting even half the dosage of the syringe. "Its to late Chris! Dear Rain cannot be saved! She is mine and always will be," Wesker then turned his gaze back to me his eyes reminding me of the predator he once was, with out the madness. His hands left my wrists as one made its way to my hood and uncovered my glowing auburn hair, the same hand removed my sunglasses. The remaining hand found its way to my chin gently lifting my head up to meet his. "Even if you are a Redfield. You may make promises to kill me Rain but Chaos cannot live without Madness, neither can the Wolf live with out its evil half, the Panther. If I died you would then become the greater evil in the world." Wesker then paused making sure I was still paying attention as he ran his hand through my hair. "I'm not going to die and neither are you. Chaos will always find its way back to Madness, just as the Rain finds its way to the Sun. You may run but I will find you and bring you back. Fight all you want resistance is futile." The last line that ran off of Wesker's tongue was more of a pun then anything and I knew then HE was letting ME walk. Giving me temporary freedom so he could prove to me that no matter how far I run, no matter how long I hide, he will come and break the clouds find the Rain._

_After that my eye lids had become to heavy the next thing I knew I was falling, falling into my brother's arms then put aside as him and Wesker fought. In the end Jill supposedly lost her life saving mine and Chris' and when I woke up I was being hugged to death by my crying brother. I cried along side him for a while until finally we decided that we needed to leave Spencer Estate._

_**XXXXXXX**_

I saw Claire again shortly after but not for long as Terrasave had her busy. Leon was always busy protecting the President's daughter now and Billy along with Rebecca had started working for BSAA's Australian devision.

I stayed with Chris and still do, as I know work beside him temporarily taking Jill's place. Chris never said anything about my eyes but I knew he knew they were there, he just pretended not to see them that nothing was wrong. I got contacts to wear to work and it has now been 2 years and yet the wet dreams and loneliness had still not vanished. I tell Chris when ever he asks that their nightmares, I dare not tell him my sex throbs for his arch nemesis and the man I swore would kill in the most gruesome way.

I sighed once more as the nightmarish reality left my mind and I got to my feet. I decided I would take a shower later as it was only 5 AM and I did not have to be at work till 10 today. Chris would be up soon as he had the 6:30 shift.

I found myself in the kitchen grabbing a hot cup of coco and a warm jacket. I then walked outside onto the porch and sat down on the rocking chair watching the sun rise above the frosty sky as snow began to fall. It was winter after all and I was reminded of that daily as the snow fell and the ground was covered with it.

Every time I looked at the sun I was reminded of HIS inferno eyes and warm burning skin. I am reminded of how he was the only one to fill the void I had for so many years.

"_The shadow weeps for the darkness as it feels kindredness towards it and can hear its screams of insanity. Shadow will always remember how darkness was before the light, before it began its slow decent into death. The shadow loves the darkness and the light but can not have both."_

'Why can't I?' I thought as I began to rock back and forth. I then felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see Chris who only smiled at me with content.

"Don't worry RR, we'll get him...together." He said tousling my hair.

I nodded pretend smiling as I thought, 'But what if I don't want too? What if I want to be both a Wolf and a Dove, what if I want to be Chaos, what if I want the sun, what if I want both darkness and light?' Chris then smiled and went back inside as I turned back to the rising sun and the snow covered Earth. "How does Hate blossom into Love?" The question echoed and I knew then I would have to choose...because no one was going to answer my questions. No one but me.


End file.
